Naruto's Cherry
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: It's Sasuke's 18th birthday, and Ino and Sakura made a beautiful cake for him. At Ino's suggestion, Sasuke decides to give the cherry on the top for Naruto


Sasuke didn't had a birthday party in a long time, but surely was not willing to tell anyone about the last one. All memories of his family became painful after that night.

But many things have changed. He now had friends...female ones, at least. Because only Naruto cared about going to his birthday party. Not even Kakashi, that would normally like to eat a cake made by Sakura, decided to appear.

And Lee and Guy were too busy training to near death. The others, well...Sasuke predicted that. He wasn't exactly a popular guy between guys.

He was surrounded by girls, that other males could consider comfortable, but to him, it was a signal that a fight should soon begin between them.

Sakura and Ino made the cake, Hinata the other sweets, Karin cooked what had salt, Temari brought the drinks and Naruto...Naruto's idea of wasting time was trying to defeat Sasuke in a no punches no jutsu fight.

As Sasuke discovered, he was still better than him at that. For five seconds Sasuke thought about becoming a professional wrestler, but then realized that only meant more fangirls.

Also, Temari also challenged him. Sasuke discovered her legs were strong...and Temari discovered Sasuke wasn't above stomping a girl in the head.

So, night fell over the Leaf, and Naruto alone ate half of everything at the party. Temari, otherwise, drank 90% of everything, got herself drunk, and began to call Karin "Gaara", much to the annoyance of Naruto's cousin.

Sasuke was talking with Hinata about pressure points when Ino called him to cut the cake.

Everyone sang happy birthday happily, but Sasuke kept his stoic expression.

It was a beautiful cake, he had to admit. It was brown and black, something Sasuke sensed was a appearance that Ino and Sakura chose to reflect his personality. And there was a very red cherry on the top, probably to represent the Sharingan.

Soon as the song ended, Sasuke grabbed the knife, and for some reason everyone decided to take a step back. He was holding the knife...like an assassin.

But before he began, Ino decided to be weirdly intrusive.

"Sasuke, what about the cherry on the top?"

Sasuke looked straight at the little fruit. So red, so crimson, so bloody...

"I should give it to someone?"

Sasuke looked around, and found Naruto looking at him with the eyes of a child ready to receive a toy.

With superhuman quickness, Sasuke took the cherry out of the top with the knife without never cutting the cake and threw it in the air.

Naruto raised his head and opened his mouth, where the cherry landed...and promptly went down his throat, choking him.

As Naruto tried to to put the cherry out, Sasuke smiled sadistically at him.

Sakura looked at Sasuke with accusatory eyes as Ino helped Naruto.

"You did that on purpose. You did the same thing in Naruto's birthday when he gave you the cherry and you gave it back."

Sasuke shrugged, ignoring her. Temari laughed like a maniac at Naruto's suffering, though.

Naruto managed to recuperate and eat the damn cherry.

Sasuke cut the first piece of cake. Noticing most of the girls looking at him like he had the cure for an horrible disease on a little plate, he gave it to the one that didn't seemed to care a lot: Hinata.

Sakura distributed the other pieces and in a few minutes the small cake had been completely consumed.

Was then that what Sasuke most feared happened: Karin sat on his lap while he was talking about Temari about the best places to hit a person in the head with a kunai, and Sakura almost drilled her head with her fingernails alone out of jealously.

"Karin, did you ask permission from Sasuke for this?" said the medical ninja.

Temari and Hinata turned their heads to Sakura, anticipating a fight. Ino yawned, apparently having not heard exactly what Sakura said.

Then a weird figure came from the bathroom to the living room. It was very similar to Naruto, except for the female figure, D-Cup breasts, and lack of some things, while others were perfectly present.

Nobody noticed her at first, until she fell on the floor, drooling and moaning.

"Hot, it's so hot..."

Everybody's heads turned to her instead now.

"Naruto? What the hell? Why you're using this jutsu now?" said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time.

"Clothes...Too hot...I need to take them off..."

Sakura crouched to examine Naruto, and Karin also came to examine him, or should we say "her"?

"What the hell is this?" said Karin, looking at her mouth. "He is too hot, even his saliva is too warm for a human being."

Sakura, otherwise, noticed a weird smell coming from her chest.

"Lac, lac, lactating!? My god Naruto, how did you improve your Sexy Jutsu to do that?"

A loud, malefic laugh, resonated through the room, from where Ino was.

"Oh, he didn't exactly do that by himself. I actually made some updates myself. The main ingredient was on the cherry. Ah Sasuke, you're more easy to read than you think, at least when it's about Naruto."

Sakura turned to Ino, astonished.

"You drugged Naruto?"

Ino turned her body, so Sakura could look at her face before reason would become an element absent on the room.

"I drugged everyone, including even me"

Sakura did't know what to do. All of this seemed so bizarre, that she couldn't decide between attacking Ino or try to ran away to the nearest hospital.

Hinata moved her lips to make a question, but before she could, an overwhelming heat overtook her body, and she fell on the floor.

Karin was the next. And then Sakura.

Ino fell on her knees. She knew what was going to happen, and smiled at what she imagined that was going to be the result.

Temari looked around and then turned at Sasuke, that was thinking if he would try to puke the cake out using his hands.

"You know Sasuke, if this was a mass murder plot, I would like to tell you...that our kids could have been the cutest and the strongest. You're a nice guy Sasuke. Also, I'm kind of..." Temari began to feel the heat and fell unconscious.

Out of hope, Sasuke looked at Naruto and thought:

 _Why the hell Ino would turn Naruto into a girl before killing him?_

He began to feel the heat.

 _Also, how the hell he didn't fell unconscious immediately?_

Sasuke's eyes almost closed before the conclusion shined in his mind.

 _Ah, the the beast..._

* * *

Sakura woke up with an earth quake. On her loins.

She was feeling an colossal fever, but somehow it felt good. Very good. Almost too good to be true.

She was becoming aware of her surroundings, but she still wasn't believing it was real.

Because any reality where Sasuke was fucking her seemed to be too good to be true.

Then she realized both Karin and Ino were sucking on his shoulders like bloodthirsty vampires, and her fantasy seemed a little too weird. Also, it wasn't just an eartquake. It was...

"Hummmmmmmmmmmm I'm burniiiiing!" screamed Sakura, as she felt Sasuke's dick touching her pussy.

"Shut up you fucking cunt!" screamed Sasuke, slapping Sakura in the face. He then used his fingers to keep her mouth open and spit well inside.

"You're a hole, get it? Holes don't talk HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sakura's body trembled at that. Her degradation only made her wetter.

At Sakura's left side, there was Hinata. Tears of shame, even of self-hate, were coming out of her eyes. She always wanted Naruto to be her first, but when Sasuke took out her pants and panties, somehow he made her wet. He slapped and molested her, ripped off her clothes to expose her breasts, and even bite her nipples, but her excitement only increased until she squirted on his dick.

He also came so much her pussy that Hinata was sure she was going to be pregnant.

He then grabbed her head and came even more of her face, calling her a "cute slut".

"Ahhhhhh I'm cumming!" screamed Sakura as Sasuke came inside her.

Sasuke took his dick out and the jets were still strong enough to hit Sakura on the face.

But in no way he was tired yet. Sasuke turned to Karin and kissed her deep in the mouth, while putting his fingers on her groin.

Ino was the only one barely aware of what exactly was happening, and masturbated while Sasuke made out with Karin. After all, she was the one who added the aphrodisiac to the cake. It was easier to mix it in the eggs that she thought. It was an old family recipe, something that was only passed in the female lineage and that was supposed to be only used in your husband and yourself in small quantities, but since when she was a nice, obedient girl?

Was then that Sasuke turned to her, that made her smile. Then came the very strong slap. Sasuke genuinely wanted to hurt her. She almost was knocked out.

"You fucking stupid bitch, I hate your fucking guts!" said him, grabbing her legs and pushing his erect dick inside her pussy.

Ino moaned anyway in pleasure, feeling the friction. She knew Sasuke was subconsciously remembering who drugged them even as he was totally obsessed in fucking and kissing every piece of human meat he could see.

Sasuke came inside her, took, his dick out, and promptly turned her body around and began to brutally spank Ino, drooling from satisfaction as the blonde girl screamed.

Was then that Sasuke felt the touch of an hard hand on his head, and turned to the next target.

They looked at each other like predators about to fight each other so they could eat the other's body.

Sasuke hit a punch on Temari's belly, that answered with a slap on the face. Sasuke also slapped her and then grabbed her by the neck so he could get already to her pussy.

"Goddamit you're so goddamn perfect! You look like a girl and you hit like an brute!" screamed the Sand ninja.

Sasuke slapped her for that as he impaled her on him.

"I don't like to be choked by legs you Sand bitch! And I'm a fucking man!" he screamed, punching her in the boobs.

Ino was kind of shocked, as much shocked she could in such state of arousal. How they did manage to have some form of dialogue while so driven to fuck each other? It was their passion to kill and fight so high?

"I'm gonna cum inside you Temari! I'm gonna cum inside you until you're pregnant again and again and again! You're gonna be making Uchiha babies until you die you Sand slut!"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Sasuke's cum exploded inside Temari, but that didn't stop her of pushing him to her after and keeping making out on the floor.

The Uchiha wasn't finished with Temari in any way, but sharp claws were craved in his back, and he murderously turned his body away to face the "attacker".

"Why you have to treat me so bad Sasuke? I like you soooo much!"

Sasuke smiled sadistically, and quickly slapped Naruto again and again in the face.

He was about to go back to Temari when he realized Naruto's breasts were leaking milk.

Fascinated, Sasuke put his mouth there.

Temari, realizing what was happening, also bit and sucked on Naruto's tits.

The Uzumaki girl only moaned while she was milked like a sow.

Sasuke then grabbed Temari's head so she would let go of Naruto's nipple, pushed the Uzumaki to the floor and penetrated her as hard as he could, making her scream.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Sasuke didn't even care, but her hymen had been destroyed by his dick. Her virginity taken, but only his satisfaction achieved.

Temari began to milk her again.

Ino and Karin approached and cheered Sasuke as he fucked the Uzumaki senseless.

"Fuck her! Fuck her! Fuck her!"

As he came, Sasuke punched the girl in the stomach, screaming:

"This is for punching me in the face five years ago BITCH!

* * *

From Kakashi's POV, that was going to be a relaxing, normal morning.

The birds were singing, the sun was shining bright, and he was going to get a piece of cake for free, and for free he meant not having to suffer the risk of Sasuke challenging him for a fight as birthday gift. For someone who complained about Naruto's hyper-activity, Sasuke could become very energetic about the idea of surpassing his sensei.

He reached the door of Sasuke's house and slowly opened it.

He took a peek inside and...shocked, he saw the glimpse of a human hand in the ground.

Kakashi opened the door completely and his eyes could barely understand the scene.

There was cum...everywhere. So much that Kakashi thought for a second that someone had spilled milk, if it wasn't for the fact he knew the smell. He had to because of certain kinds of missions.

He met the bodies all near where a very naked Sasuke was, almost all very naked, but some girls still had clothing above the waist, like Sakura and Karin.

Not Hinata's case, where her breasts had been slapped and bitten, and there were mark of several teeth.

Temari's lips were touching Sasuke's cheeks, and her right hand was putting Sasuke's hand on her right breast.

Ino had several bruises on her face and claws have cut her skin, drawing blood.

And then there were the two in the centre of the pile of bodies.

Sasuke was still heavily sweating, like he had just completed a marathon.

And hugging his neck, there was a female figure that Kakashi had recognized, but couldn't understand why it was there. That was clearly Naruto's female form. Cum was still leaking out of her pussy.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and, seeing Kakashi, spoke only a few words.

"No, Kakashi, there is no cake. We made a very small cake this time, only for friends, you jackass."


End file.
